


you've gotta save your reputation

by Saucyspaghetti



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Closeted Character, F/F, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucyspaghetti/pseuds/Saucyspaghetti
Summary: In which it's forbidden to have a soulmate of the same sex to be written on your wrist even though you clearly didn't choose to be that way. So what do you do? You conceal the actual name and write some boy's name in hopes your parents don't accuse you.Or:Betty has in big letters on her wrist VERONICA LODGE and she hates that. Until she finally meets the raven-haired girl, seeing her name ELIZABETH COOPER on hers and saying, "Did you meet her yet?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst.
> 
> I'll try to make the chapters longer too.

For as long as Betty Cooper could remember, her parents always said "so who's the boy?", hoping to God he was a nice gentleman who could take care and be the best for her.  
  
Obviously she didn't respond because you did not have the tattoo etched on your skin until the age of 10.   
  
However the time came when the clock struck midnight, signalling it was her tenth birthday. (She was finally two digits!) Knowing the blonde's parents slept quite early, she walked silently to the joining bathroom of her room, switching the lights on because her mother informed her it wasn't good to read in the dark.   
  
Excited to see the name of some boy, she turned her wrist.   
  
At first Betty was perplexed, thinking this was a joke because girls could _not_ love girls. Her mind then tried to comprehend whether Veronica could be a boy's name, as stupid as that seemed. Though as natural as the circle of life, things unfailingly came around and she finally realized that this girl was her soulmate. Not a boy whom her parents anticipated but a _girl_.   
  
She immediately searched around her bathroom to find any concealer and a black pen.   
  
Nine hours later, she awoke from slumber and crawled out of bed. She smelled pancakes, sausages, and eggs beings cooked on the stove as she found her way down the stairs.  
  
Betty's mom was the first to come up to her and greet her a happy birthday, hugging her tightly. She had a genuine smile plastered on her face as she eyed her daughter's wrist. "Who's the boy?"  
  
"The boy?" Betty asked, pretending to be clueless.   
  
"Yes, it should be written on your wrist now that you're 10."  
  
"I-It hasn't appeared yet."   
  
(Betty's handwriting wasn't exactly exceptional as she just turned 10.)  
  
"What?" her mother questioned, doubting that. She held her wrist and turned it around to only see skin of no markings. "You should have gotten it by now!" Hearing this, Betty's dad came to inspect.  
  
"U-Um," the girl stuttered, worrying the concealer wouldn't be convincing enough and would fade with them holding on to her. (She didn't need to be nervous since her parents were usually gentle with her.) "I don't know..."  
  
"Maybe we should see a doctor."  
  
"No," she urged, trying not to yell. "It's fine."  
  
Her parents sighed, letting go. They proceeded to give her a plate of breakfast and handing her gifts.  
  
-  
  
When Veronica Lodge turned 10, she was struck with confusion. She went to her mom for information.  
  
"Mom? Why do I have a girl's name written on my wrist?"  
  
Her mom gestured for her to sit on the bed next to her. She looked to her mom. "It means that you aren't destined for a boy."  
  
"Is that...wrong?"  
  
"No no no, it just means that you love differently."  
  
"And that's bad...?"  
  
"No. You've told me you liked guys before, right?" Veronica nodded, still puzzled with where she mom was going. "It means that you can love boys _and_ girls, only this time your soulmate is a girl."  
  
"You don't think there's something wrong with me?"  
  
"Of course not. We're in New York for Christ's sake. Many people are accepting here."  
  
"That's reassuring. I love you, mom," Veronica said, smiling and hugging her.  
  
"I love you too."  



End file.
